


Galatea

by books2thesky



Category: Akihabara Dennou Gumi | Cyberteam in Akihabara
Genre: Early Work, Gen, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Juvenilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-07-08
Updated: 2001-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 21:10:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/books2thesky/pseuds/books2thesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cigogne reflects on Tsubame and the effect that Hibari had on her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Galatea

**Author's Note:**

> Probably my first posted fanfic; posted on the old World of Akihabara Denno Gumi site at dennogumi.org.

Cigogne limped over to the window to look down into the street, cursing his inconvenient crutches. He glanced idly at the people going by. One group of girls caught his eye-the five Anima Mundi were walking to school together. In their midst was his foster daughter, Tsubame. Her black uniform was a startling contrast to her fair skin, making her look even paler than she really was. For a moment, her skin looked almost as white as marble.

Marble.

Cigogne smiled mirthlessly to himself. Christian had once called her "Galatea," and the comparison was apt. From the day she was born, Cigogne had carefully shaped and molded her, sculpting her into a perfect tool for Rosenkreuz's use.

Her tutor had told him that she was a quick learner, and when Cigogne undertook to teach her himself, he found that it was true. She quickly grasped the concepts of Homunculus, Aruvataru, Apostolus, and Diva. She became adept at repairing, upgrading, and modifying the Pata-Pi that he gave her, and she first summoned Erinnus at the age of ten.

But always, there had been something...lifeless about her. She never laughed or smiled, and she hadn't cried since she was very young. She acted coldly towards everyone, including him.

Peals of laughter jerked him from his reverie. One of the girls had told a joke, and the others were laughing. Tsubame was silent, but she smiled, the expression on her face warmer than he had ever seen it before.

Cigogne smiled again, this time in amused realization. The old legend was true then. Aphrodite had brought Galatea to life.


End file.
